langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Il Decamerone/25
Giornata settima - Novella decima Due sanesi amano una donna comare dell'uno; muore il, compare e torna al compagno secondo la promessa fattagli, e raccontagli come di là si dimori. Restava solamente al re il dover novellare, il quale, poi che vide le donne racchetate, che del pero tagliato che colpa non avea si dolevano, incominciò. Manifestissima cosa è che ogni giusto re primo servatore dee essere delle leggi fatte da lui, e se altro ne fa, servo degno di punizione, e non re, si dee giudicare; nel quale peccato e riprensione a me, che vostro re sono, quasi costretto cader con viene. Egli è il vero che io ieri la legge diedi a'nostri ragionamenti fatti oggi, con intenzione di non voler questo dì il mio privilegio usare; ma soggiacendo con voi insieme a quella, di quello ragionare che voi tutti ragionato avete; ma egli non s solamente è stato raccontato quello che io imaginato avea di raccontare ma sonsi sopra quello tante altre cose e molto più belle dette, che io per me, quantunque la memoria ricerchi, rammentar non mi posso né conoscere che io intorno a sì fatta materia dir potessi cosa che alle dette s'appareggiasse; e per ciò, dovendo peccare nella legge da me medesimo fatta, sì come degno di punizione, infino ad ora ad ogni ammenda che comandata mi fia mi proffero apparecchiato, e al mio privilegio usitato mi tornerò. E dico che la novella detta da Elissa del compare e della comare, e appresso la bessaggine de' sanesi, hanno tanta forza, carissime donne, che, lasciando stare le beffe agli sciocchi mariti fatte dalle lor savie mogli, mi tirano a dovervi con tare una novelletta di loro, la quale, ancora che in sé abbia assai di quello che creder non si dee, nondimeno sarà in parte piacevole ad ascoltare. Furono adunque in Siena due giovani popolari, de'quali l'uno ebbe nome Tingoccio Mini e l'altro fu chiamato Meuccio di Tura, e abitavano in porta Salaia, e quasi mai non usavano se non l'un con l'altro, e per quello che paresse s'amavan molto; e andando, come gli uomini vanno, alle chiese e alle prediche, più volte udito avevano della gloria e della miseria che all'anime di coloro che morivano era, secondo li lor meriti, conceduta nell'altro mondo. Delle quali cose disiderando di saper certa novella, né trovando il modo, insieme si promisero che qual prima di lor morisse, a colui che vivo fosse rimaso, se potesse, ritornerebbe, e direbbegli novelle di quello che egli desiderava; e questo fermarono con giuramento. Avendosi adunque questa promession fatta, e insieme continuamente usando, come è detto, avvenne che Tingoccio divenne compare d'uno Ambruogio Anselmini, che stava in Camporeggi, il qual d'una sua donna chiamata monna Mita aveva avuto un figliuolo. Il qual Tingoccio, insieme con Meuccio visitando alcuna volta questa sua comare, la quale era una bellissima e vaga donna, non ostante il comparatico, s'innamorò di lei; e Meuccio similmente, piacendogli ella molto e molto udendola commendare a Tingoccio, se ne innamorò. E di questo amore l'un si guardava dall'altro, ma non per una medesima cagione: Tingoccio si guardava di scoprirlo a Meuccio per la cattività che a lui medesimo pareva fare d'amare la comare, e sarebbesi vergognato che alcun l'avesse saputo; Meuccio non se ne guardava per questo. ma perché già avveduto s'era che ella piaceva a Tingoccio. Laonde egli diceva: - Se io questo gli discuopro, egli prenderà gelosia di me; e potendole ad ogni suo piacere parlare, sì come compare, in ciò che egli potrà le mi metterà in odio, e così mai cosa che mi piaccia di lei io non avrò -. Ora, amando questi due giovani, come detto è, avvenne che Tingoccio, al quale era più destro il potere alla donna aprire ogni suo disiderio, tanto seppe fare, e con atti e con parole, che egli ebbe di lei il piacere suo; di che Meuccio s'accorse bene; e quantunque molto gli dispiacesse, pure, sperando di dovere alcuna volta pervenire al fine del suo disidero, acciò che Tingoccio non avesse materia né cagione di guastargli o d'impedirgli alcun suo fatto, faceva pur vista di non avvedersene. Così amando i due compagni, l'uno più felicemente che l'altro, avvenne che, trovando Tingoccio nelle possessioni della comare il terren dolce, tanto vangò e tanto lavorò che una infermità ne gli sopravenne, la quale dopo alquanti dì sì l'aggravò forte che, non potendola sostenere, trapassò di questa vita. E trapassato, il terzo dì appresso (ché forse prima non aveva potuto) se ne venne, secondo la promession fatta, una notte nella camera di Meuccio, e lui, il qual forte dormiva, chiamò. Meuccio destatosi disse: - Qual se' tu? A cui egli rispose: - Io son Tingoccio, il qual, secondo la promession che io ti feci, sono a te tornato a dirti novelle dell'altro mondo. Alquanto si spaventò Meuccio veggendolo, ma pure rassicurato disse: - Tu sia il ben venuto, fratel mio - ; e poi il domandò se egli era perduto. Al qual Tingoccio rispose: - Perdute son le cose che non si ritruovano; e come sarei io in mei chi, se io fossi perduto? - Deh, - disse Meuccio - io non dico così ; ma io ti domando se tu se'tra l'anime dannate nel fuoco pennace di ninferno. A cui Tingoccio rispose: - Costetto no, ma io son bene, per li peccati da me commessi, in gravissime pene e angosciose molto. Domandò allora Meuccio particularmente Tingoccio che pene si dessero di là per ciascun de'peccati che di qua si commettono; e Tingoccio gliele disse tutte. Poi gli domandò Meuccio s'egli avesse di qua per lui a fare alcuna cosa. A cui Tingoccio rispose di sì, e ciò era che egli facesse per lui dir delle messe e delle orazioni e fare delle limosine per ciò che queste cose molto giovavano a quei di là, a cui Meuccio disse di farlo volentieri. E partendosi Tingoccio da lui, Meuccio si ricordò della comare, e sollevato alquanto il capo disse: - Ben che mi ricorda, o Tingoccio: della comare, con la quale tu giacevi quando eri di qua, che pena t'è di là data? A cui Tingoccio rispose: - Fratel mio, come io giunsi di là, sì fu uno, il qual pareva che tutti i miei peccati sapesse a mente, il quale mi comandò che io andassi in quel luogo nel quale io purgo in grandissima pena le colpe mie, dove io trovai molti compagni a quella medesima pena condennati che io; e stando io tra loro, e ricordandomi di ciò che già fatto avea con la comare e aspettando per quello troppo maggior pena che quella che data m'era, quantunque io fossi in un gran fuoco e molto ardente, tutto di paura tremava. Il che sentendo un che m'era dal lato, mi disse: - Che hai tu più che gli altri che qui sono, che triemi stando nel fuoco? - - Oh, - diss'io - amico mio, io ho gran paura del giudicio che io aspetto d'un gran peccato che io feci già -. Quegli allora mi domandò che peccato quel fosse. A cui io dissi: - Il peccato fu cotale, che io mi giaceva con una mia comare, e giacquivi tanto che io me ne scorticai -. Ed egli allora, faccendosi beffe di ciò, mi disse: - Va, sciocco, non dubitare; ché di qua non si tiene ragione alcuna delle comari -; il che io udendo tutto mi rassicurai. E detto questo, appressandosi il giorno, disse: - Meuccio, fatti con Dio, ché io non posso più esser con teco - ; e subitamente andò via. Meuccio, avendo udito che di là niuna ragione si teneva delle comari, cominciò a far beffe della sua sciocchezza, per ciò che già parecchie n'avea risparmiate; per che, lasciata andar la sua ignoranza, in ciò per innanzi divenne savio. Le quali cose se frate Rinaldo avesse saputo, non gli sarebbe stato bisogno d'andare sillogizzando quando convertì a'suoi piaceri la sua buona comare. Giornata settima - Conclusione Zeffiro era levato per lo sole che al ponente s'avvicinava, quando il re, finita la sua novella né alcuno altro restandogli a dire, levatasi la corona di testa, sopra il capo la pose alla Lauretta, dicendo: - Madonna, io vi corono di voi medesima reina della nostra brigata; quello omai che crederete che piacer sia di tutti e consolazione, sì come donna, comanderete - ; e riposesi a sedere. La Lauretta, divenuta reina, si fece chiamare il siniscalco, al quale impose che ordinasse che nella piacevole valle alquanto a migliore ora che l'usato si mettesser le tavole, acciò che poi adagio si potessero al palagio tornare; e appresso ciò che a fare avesse, mentre il suo reggimento durasse, gli divisò. Quindi, rivolta alla compagnia, disse: - Dioneo volle ieri che oggi si ragionasse delle beffe che le donne fanno a'mariti; e, se non fosse ch'io non voglio mostrare d'essere di schiatta di can botolo che incontanente si vuol vendicare, io direi che domane si dovesse ragionare delle beffe che gli uomini fanno alle lor mogli. Ma, lasciando star questo, dico che ciascun pensi di dire di quelle beffe che tutto il giorno, o donna ad uomo, o uomo a donna, o l'uno uomo all'altro si fanno; e credo che in questo sarà non men di piacevol ragionare, che stato sia questo giorno - ; e così detto, levatasi in piè, per infino ad ora di cena licenziò la brigata. Levaronsi adunque le donne e gli uomini parimente, de'quali alcuni scalzi per la chiara acqua cominciarono ad andare, e altri tra'belli e diritti alberi sopra il verde prato s'andavano diportando. Dioneo e la Fiammetta gran pezza cantarono insieme d'Arcita e di Palemone; e così, vari e diversi diletti pigliando, il tempo infino all'ora della cena con grandissimo piacer trapassarono. La qual venuta e lungo al pelaghetto a tavola postisi, quivi al canto di mille uccelli, rinfrescati sempre da un'aura soave che da quelle montagnette dattorno nasceva, senza alcuna mosca, riposatamente e con letizia cenarono. E levate le tavole, poi che alquanto la piacevol valle ebber circuita, essendo ancora il sole alto a mezzo vespro, sì come alla loro reina piacque, in verso la loro usata dimora con lento passo ripresero il cammino; e motteggiando e cianciando di ben mille cose, così di quelle che il dì erano state ragionate come d'altre, al bel palagio assai vicino di notte pervennero. Dove con freschissimi vini e con confetti la fatica del picciol cammin cacciata via, intorno della bella fontana di presente furono in sul danzare, quando al suono della cornamusa di Tindaro e quando d'altri suoni carolando. Ma alla fine la reina comandò a Filomena che dicesse una canzone, la quale così incominciò: Deh lassa la mia vita! Sarà giammai ch'io possa ritornare donde mi tolse noiosa partita? Certo io non so, tanto è ' disio focoso che io porto nel petto, di ritrovarmi ov'io lassa già fui. O caro bene, o solo mio riposo, che 'l mio cuor tien distretto, deh dilmi tu, ché domandarne altrui non oso, né so cui, deh, signor mio, deh fammelo sperare sì ch'io conforti l'anima smarrita. I' non so ben ridir qual fu 'l piacere che sì m'ha infiammata, ché io non trovo dì né notte loco, perché l'udire e 'l sentire e 'l vedere, con forza non usata, ciascun per sé accese novo foco; nel qual tutta mi coco, né mi può altri che tu confortare, o ritornar la virtù sbigottita. Deh dimmi s'esser dee, e quando fia, ch'io ti trovi giammai, dov'io baciai quegli occhi che m'han morta. Dimmel, caro mio bene, anima mia quando tu vi verrai, e, col dir - tosto -, alquanto mi conforta. Sia la dimora corta d'ora al venire, e poi lunga allo stare, ch'io non men curo, sì m'ha Amor ferita. Se egli avvien che io mai più ti tenga, non so s'io sarò sciocca, com'io or fui, a lasciarti partire. Io ti terrò, e che può sì n'avvenga; e della dolce bocca convien ch'io sodisfaccia al mio disire. D'altro non voglio or dire. Dunque vien tosto, vienmi ad abbracciare che 'l pur pensarlo di cantar m'invita. Estimar fece questa canne a tutta la brigata che nuovo e piacevole amore Filomena strignesse; e per ciò che per le parole di quella pareva che ella più avanti che la vista sola n'avesse sentito, tenendonela più felice, invidia per tali vi furono le ne fu avuta. Ma poi che la sua canzon fu finita, ricordandosi la reina che il dì seguente era venerdì, così a tutti piacevolmente disse: - Voi sapete, nobili donne e voi giovani, che domane è quel dì che alla passione del nostro Signore è consecrato, il qual, se ben vi ricorda, noi divotamente celebrammo, essendo reina Neifile, e a'ragionamenti dilettevoli demmo luogo, e il simigliante facemmo del sabato susseguente. Per che, volendo il buono essemplo datone da Neifile seguitare, estimo che onesta cosa sia, che domane e l'altro dì, come i passati giorni facemmo, dal nostro dilettevole novellare ci asteniamo, quello a memoria riducendoci che in così fatti giorni per la salute delle nostre anime addivenne. Piacque a tutti il divoto parlare della loro reina, dalla quale licenziati, essendo già buona pezza di notte passata, tutti s'andarono a riposare. Finisce la settima giornata del Decameron Comincia l'ottava giornata, nella quale, sotto il reggimento di Lauretta, si ragiona di quelle beffe che tutto il giorno o donna ad uomo, o uomo a donna, o l'uno uomo all'altro si fanno. Giornata ottava - Introduzione Già nella sommità de'più alti monti apparivano la domenica mattina i raggi della surgente luce e, ogni ombra partitasi, manifestamente le cose si conosceano, quando la reina levatasi con la sua compagnia, primieramente alquanto su per le rugiadose erbette andarono, e poi in su la mezza terza una chiesetta lor vicina visitata, in quella il divino officio ascoltarono; e a casa tornatisene, poi che con letizia e con festa ebber mangiato, cantarono e danzarono alquanto, e appresso, licenziati dalla reina, chi volle andare a riposarsi potè. Ma, avendo il sol già passato il cerchio di meriggio, come alla reina piacque, al novellare usato tutti appresso la bella fontana a seder posti, per comandamento della reina così Neifile cominciò. Giornata ottava - Novella prima Gulfardo prende da Guasparruolo denari in prestanza, e con la moglie di lui accordato di dover giacer con lei per quegli, sì gliele dà, e poi in presenzia di lei a Guasparruolo dice che a lei gli diede, ed ella dice che è il vero. Se così ha disposto Iddio che io debba alla presente giornata dare con la mia novella cominciamento, ed el mi piace. E per ciò, amorose donne, con ciò sia cosa che molto detto si sia delle beffe fatte dalle donne agli uomini, una fattane da uno uomo ad una donna mi piace di raccontarne, non già perché io intenda in quella di biasimare ciò che l'uom fece o di dire che alla donna non fosse bene investito, anzi per commendar l'uomo e biasimare la donna, e per mostrare che anche gli uomini sanno beffare chi crede loro, come essi da cui egli credono son beffati; avvegna che, chi volesse più propriamente parlare, quello che io dir debbo non si direbbe beffa, anzi si direbbe merito; per ciò che, con ciò sia cosa che ciascuna donna debba essere onestissima e la sua castità come la sua vita guardare, né per alcuna cagione a contaminarla conducersi; e questo non potendosi così appieno tuttavia, come si converrebbe, per la fragilità nostra; affermo colei esser degna del fuoco la quale a ciò per prezzo si conduce; dove chi per amore, conoscendo le sue forze grandissime, perviene, da giudice non troppo rigido merita perdono, come, pochi dì son passati, ne mostrò Filostrato essere stato in madonna Filippa osservato in Prato. Fu adunque già in Melano un tedesco al soldo, il cui nome fu Gulfardo, pro'della persona e assai leale a coloro ne'cui servigi si mettea, il che rade volte suole de'tedeschi a venire; e per ciò che egli era nelle prestanze de'denari che fatte gli erano lealissimo renditore, assai mercatanti avrebbe trovati che per piccolo utile ogni quantità di denari gli avrebber prestata. Pose costui, in Melan dimorando, l'amor suo in una donna assai bella, chiamata madonna Ambruogia, moglie d'un ricco mercatante, che aveva nome Guasparruol Cagastraccio, il quale era assai suo conoscente e amico; e amandola assai discretamente, senza avvedersene il marito né altri, le mandò un giorno a parlare, pregandola che le dovesse piacere d'essergli del suo amor cortese, e che egli era dalla sua parte presto a dover far ciò che ella gli comandasse. La donna, dopo molte novelle, venne a questa conclusione, che ella era presta di far ciò che a Gulfardo piacesse, dove due cose ne dovesser seguire: l'una, che questo non dovesse mai per lui esser manifestato ad alcuna persona; l'altra, che, con ciò fosse cosa che ella avesse per alcuna sua cosa bisogno di fiorini dugento d'oro, voleva che egli, che ricco uomo era, gliele donasse, e appresso sempre sarebbe al suo servigio. Gulfardo, udendo la 'ngordigia di costei, sdegnato per la viltà di lei, la quale egli credeva che fosse una valente donna, quasi in odio trasmutò il fervente amore, e pensò di doverla beffare, e mandolle dicendo che molto volentieri e quello e ogn'altra cosa, che egli potesse, che le piacesse; e per ciò mandassegli pure a dire quando ella volesse che egli andasse a lei, ché egli gliele porterebbe, né che mai di questa cosa alcun sentirebbe, se non un suo compagno di cui egli si fidava molto e che sempre in sua compagnia andava in ciò che faceva. La donna, anzi cattiva femina, udendo questo, fu contenta, e mandogli dicendo che Guasparruolo suo marito doveva ivi a pochi dì per sue bisogne andare infino a Genova, e allora ella gliele farebbe assapere e manderebbe per lui. Gulfardo, quando tempo gli parve, se n'andò a Guasparruolo e sì gli disse: - Io son per fare un mio fatto, per lo quale mi bisognano fiorini dugento d'oro, li quali io voglio che tu mi presti con quello utile che tu mi suogli prestare degli altri. Guasparruolo disse che volentieri, e di presente gli annoverò i denari. Ivi a pochi giorni Guasparruolo andò a Genova, come la donna aveva detto; per la qual cosa la donna mandò a Gulfardo che a lei dovesse venire e recare li dugento fiorin d'oro. Gulfardo, preso il compagno suo, se n'andò a casa della donna, e trovatala che l'aspettava, la prima cosa che fece, le mise in mano questi dugento fiorin d'oro, veggente il suo compagno, e sì le disse: - Madonna, tenete questi denari, e daretegli a vostro marito quando serà tornato. La donna gli prese, e non s'avvide perché Gulfardo dicesse così; ma si credette che egli il facesse, acciò che 'l compagno suo non s'accorgesse che egli a lei per via di prezzo gli desse. Per che ella disse: - Io il farò volentieri, ma io voglio vedere quanti sono - ; e versatigli sopra una tavola e trovatigli esser dugento, seco forte contenta, gli ripose, e tornò a Gulfardo, e lui nella sua camera menato, non solamente quella volta, ma molte altre, avanti che 'l marito tornasse da Genova, della sua persona gli sodisfece. Tornato Guasparruolo da Genova, di presente Gulfardo, avendo appostato che insieme con la moglie era, il compagno suo, se n'andò a lui, e in presenza di lei disse: - Guasparruolo, i denari, cioè li dugento fiorin d'oro che l'altrier mi prestasti, non m'ebber luogo, per ciò che io non pote'fornir la bisogna per la quale gli presi; e per ciò io gli recai qui di presente alla donna tua, e sì gliele diedi; e per ciò dannerai la mia ragione. Guasparruolo, volto alla moglie, la domandò se avuti gli avea. Ella, che quivi vedeva il testimonio, nol seppe negare, ma disse: - Mai sì che io gli ebbi, né me n'era ancora ricordata di dirloti. Disse allora Guasparruolo: - Gulfardo, io son contento; andatevi pur con Dio, che io acconcerò bene la vostra ragione. Gulfardo partitosi, e la donna rimasa scornata diede al marito il disonesto prezzo della sua cattività; e così il sagace amante senza costo godé della sua avara donna. Giornata ottava - Novella seconda Il Prete da Varlungo si giace con monna Belcolore; lasciale pegno un suo tabarro; e accattato da lei un mortaio, il rimanda e fa domandare il tabarro lasciato per ricordanza; rendelo proverbiando la buona donna Commendavano igualmente e gli uomini e le donne ciò che Gulfardo fatto aveva alla 'ngorda melanese, quando la reina a Panfilo voltatasi, sorridendo gl'impose ch'el seguitasse; per la qual cosa Panfilo incominciò. Belle donne, a me occorre di dire una novelletta contro a coloro li quali continuamente n'offendono senza poter da noi del pari essere offesi, cioè contro a'preti, li quali sopra le nostre mogli hanno bandita la croce, e par loro non altramenti aver guadagnato il perdono di colpa e di pena, quando una se ne possono metter sotto, che se d'Alessandria avessero il soldano menato legato a Vignone. Il che i secolari cattivelli non possono a lor fare; come che nelle madri, nelle sirocchie, nell'amiche e nelle figliuole con non meno ardore, che essi le lor mogli assaliscano, vendichino l'ire loro. E per ciò io intendo raccontarvi uno amorazzo contadino, più da ridere per la conclusione che lungo di parole, del quale ancora potrete per frutto cogliere che a'preti non sia sempre ogni cosa da credere. Dico adunque che a Varlungo, villa assai vicina di qui, come ciascuna di voi o sa o puote avere udito, fu un valente prete e gagliardo della persona ne'servigi delle donne, il quale, come che legger non sapesse troppo, pur con molte buone e sante parolozze la domenica a piè dell'olmo ricreava i suoi popolani; e meglio le lor donne, quando essi in alcuna parte andavano, che altro prete che prima vi fosse stato, visitava, portando loro della festa e dell'acqua benedetta e alcun moccolo di candela talvolta infino a casa, dando loro la sua benedizione. Ora avvenne che, tra l'altre sue popolane che prima gli eran piaciute, una sopra tutte ne gli piacque, che aveva nome monna Belcolore, moglie d'un lavoratore che si facea chiamare Bentivegna del Mazzo, la qual nel vero era pure una piacevole e fresca foresozza, brunazza e ben tarchiata, e atta a meglio saper macinare che alcuna altra. E oltre a ciò era quella che meglio sapeva sonare il cembalo e cantare: L'acqua corre la borrana, e menare la ridda e il ballonchio, quando bisogno faceva, che vicina che ella avesse, con bel moccichino e gentile in mano. Per le quali cose messer lo prete ne 'nvaghì sì forte, che egli ne menava smanie; e tutto 'l dì andava aiato per poterla vedere; e quando la domenica mattina la sentiva in chiesa, diceva un Kyrie e un Sanctus sforzandosi ben di mostrarsi un gran maestro di canto, che pareva uno asino che ragghiasse, dove, quando non la vi vedeva, si passava assai leggermente; ma pure sapeva sì fare che Bentivegna del Mazzo non se ne avvedeva, né ancora vicino che egli avesse. E per potere più avere la dimestichezza di monna Belcolore, a otta a otta la presentava, e quando le mandava un mazzuol d'agli freschi, che egli aveva i più belli della contrada in un suo orto che egli lavorava a sue mani, e quando un canestruccio di baccelli, e talora un mazzuol di cipolle maligie o di scalogni; e, quando si vedeva tempo, guatatala un poco in cagnesco, per amorevolezza la rimorchiava, ed ella cotal salvatichetta, faccendo vista di non avvedersene, andava pure oltre in contegno; per che messer lo prete non ne poteva venire a capo. Ora avvenne un dì che, andando il prete di fitto meriggio per la contrada or qua or là zazzeato, scontrò Bentivegna del Mazzo con uno asino pien di cose innanzi; e fattogli motto, il domandò dov'egli andava. A cui Bentivegna rispose: - Gnaffe, sere, in buona verità io vo infino a città per alcuna mia vicenda, e porto queste cose a ser Bonaccorri da Ginestreto, che m'aiuti di non so che m'ha fatto richiedere per una comparigione del parentorio per lo pericolator suo il giudice del dificio. Il prete lieto disse: - Ben fai, figliuolo; or va con la mia benedizione, e torna tosto; e se ti venisse veduto Lapuccio o Naldino, non t'esca di mente di dir lor che mi rechino quelle combine per li coreggiati miei. Bentivegna disse che sarebbe fatto; e venendosene verso Firenze, si pensò il prete che ora era tempo d'andare alla Bel colore e di provare sua ventura; e messasi la via tra'piedi, non ristette sì fu a casa di lei, ed entrato dentro disse: - Dio ci mandi bene, chi è di qua? La Belcolore, ch'era andata in balco, udendol disse: - O sere, voi siate il ben venuto; che andate voi zacconato per questo caldo? Il prete rispose: - Se Dio mi dea bene, che io mi vengo a star con teco un pezzo, per ciò che io trovai l'uom tuo che andava a città. La Belcolore, scesa giù, si pose a sedere, e cominciò nettar sementa di cavolini, che il marito avea poco innanzi trebbiati. Il prete le cominciò a dire: - Bene, Belcolore, de'mi tu far sempre mai morire questo modo? La Belcolore cominciò a ridere e a dire: - O che ve fo io? Disse il prete: - Non mi fai nulla, ma tu non mi lasci fare a te quei ch'io vorrei e che Iddio comandò. Disse la Belcolore: - Deh! andate, andate: o fanno i preti così fatte cose? Il prete rispose: - Sì facciam noi meglio che gli altri uomini; o perché no? E dicoti più, che noi facciamo vie miglior lavorio; e sai perché? Perché noi maciniamo a raccolta; ma in verità bene a tuo uopo, se tu stai cheta e lascimi fare. Disse la Belcolore: - O che bene a mio uopo potrebbe esser questo, ché siete tutti quanti più scarsi che 'l fistolo? Allora il prete disse: - Io non so, chiedi pur tu: o vuogli un paio di scarpette, o vuogli un frenello, o vuogli una bella fetta di stame, o ciò che tu vuogli. Disse la Belcolore: - Frate, bene sta! Io me n'ho di coteste cose; ma se voi mi volete cotanto bene, ché non mi fate voi un servigio, e io farò ciò che voi vorrete? Allora disse il prete: - Di'ciò che tu vuogli, e io il farò volentieri. La Belcolore allora disse: - Egli mi conviene andar sabato a Firenze a render lana che io ho filata e a far racconciare il filatoio mio; e se voi mi prestate cinque lire, che so che l'avete, io ricoglierò dall'usuraio la gonnella mia del perso e lo scaggiale dai dì delle feste, che io recai a marito, ché vedete che non ci posso andare a santo né in niun buon luogo, perché io non l'ho; e io sempre mai poscia farò ciò che voi vorrete. Rispose il prete: - Se Dio mi dea il buono anno, io non gli ho allato; ma credimi che, prima che sabato sia, io farò che tu gli avrai molto volentieri. - Sì,- disse la Belcolore - tutti siete così gran promettitori, e poscia non attenete altrui nulla; credete voi fare a me come voi faceste alla Biliuzza, che se n'andò col ceteratoio? Alla fè di Dio non farete, ché ella n'è divenuta femina di mondo pur per ciò; se voi non gli avete, e voi andate per essi. - Deh! - disse il prete - non mi fare ora andare infino a casa; ché vedi che ho così ritta la ventura testè che non c'è persona, e forse quand'io tornassi ci sarebbe chi che sia che c'impaccerebbe; e io non so quando e'mi si venga così ben fatto come ora. Ed ella disse: - Bene sta; se voi volete andar, sì andate; se non, sì ve ne durate. Il prete, veggendo che ella non era acconcia a far cosa che gli piacesse, se non a salvum me fac, ed egli volea fare sine custodia, disse: - Ecco, tu non mi credi che io te gli rechi; acciò che tu mi creda, io ti lascerò pegno questo mio tabarro di sbiavato. La Belcolore levò alto il viso e disse: - Sì, cotesto tabarro, o che vale egli? Disse il prete: - Come, che vale? Io voglio che tu sappi che egli è di duagio infino in treagio, e hacci di quegli nel popolo nostro che il tengon di quattragio, e non è ancora quindici dì che mi costò da Lotto rigattiere delle lire ben sette, ed ebbine buon mercato de soldi ben cinque, per quel che mi dice Buglietto d'Alberto, che sai che si conosce così bene di questi panni sbiavati. - O, sié? - disse la Belcolore - se Dio m'aiuti, io non l'averei mai creduto; ma datemelo in prima. Messer lo prete, ch'aveva carica la balestra, trattosi il tabarro, gliele diede; ed ella, poi che riposto l'ebbe, disse: - Sere, andiancene qua nella capanna, che non vi vien mai persona - ; e così fecero. E quivi il prete, dandole i più dolci baciozzi del mondo e faccendola parente di messer Domenedio, con lei una gran pezza si sollazzò; poscia, partitosi in gonnella, che pareva che venisse da servire a nozze, se ne tornò al santo. Quivi, pensando che quanti moccoli ricoglieva in tutto l'anno d'offerta non valevan la metà di cinque lire, gli parve aver mal fatto, e pentessi d'aver lasciato il tabarro e cominciò a pensare in che modo riavere lo potesse senza costo. E per ciò che alquanto era maliziosetto, s'avvisò troppo bene come dovesse fare a riaverlo, e vennegli fatto; per ciò che il dì seguente, essendo festa, egli mandò un fanciul d'un suo vicino in casa questa monna Belcolore, e mandolla pregando che le piacesse di prestargli il mortaio suo della pietra, però che desinava la mattina con lui Binguccio dal Poggio e Nuto Buglietti, sì che egli voleva far della salsa. La Belcolore gliele mandò. E come fu in su l'ora del desinare, e 'l prete appostò quando Bentivegna del Mazzo e la Belcolor manicassero, e chiamato il chierico suo, gli disse: - Togli quel mortaio e riportalo alla Belcolore, e di': - Dice il sere che gran mercè, e che voi gli rimandiate il tabarro che 'l fanciullo vi lasciò per ricordanza - . Il cherico andò a casa della Belcolore con questo mortaio e trovolla insieme con Bentivegna a desco che desinavano. Quivi, posto giù il mortaio, fece l'ambasciata del prete. La Belcolore, udendosi richiedere il tabarro, volle rispondere; ma Bentivegna con un mal viso disse: - Dunque toi tu ricordanza al sere? Fo boto a Cristo, che mi vien voglia di darti un gran sergozzone; va, rendigliel tosto, che canciola te nasca; e guarda che di cosa che voglia mai, io dico s'e'volesse l'asino nostro, non ch'altro, non gli sia detto di no. La Belcolore brontolando si levò, e andatasene al soppidiano, ne trasse il tabarro e diello al cherico e disse: - Dirai così al sere da mia parte: - La Belcolore dice che fa prego a Dio che voi non pesterete mai più salsa in suo mortaio, non l'avete voi sì bello onor fatto di questa - . Il cherico se n'andò col tabarro e fece l'ambasciata al sere, a cui il prete ridendo disse: - Dira'le, quando tu la vedrai, che s'ella non ci presterà il mortaio, io non presterrò a lei il pestello; vada l'un per Bentivegna si credeva che la moglie quelle parole dicesse perché egli l'aveva garrita, e non se ne curò. Ma la Belcolore, rimasa scornata, venne in iscrezio col sere, e tennegli favella insino a vendemmia; poscia, avendola minacciata il prete di farnela andare in bocca del Lucifero maggiore, per bella paura entro, col mosto e con le castagne calde si rappattumò con lui, e più volte insieme fecer poi gozzoviglia. E in iscambio delle cinque lire le fece il prete rincartare il cembal suo e appiccarvi un sonagliuzzo, ed ella fu contenta. Giornata ottava - Novella terza Calandrino, Bruno e Buffalmacco giù per lo Mugnone vanno cercando di trovar l'elitropia, e Calandrino se la crede aver trovata; tornasi a casa carico di pietre; la moglie il proverbia, ed egli turbato la batte, e a'suoi compagni racconta ciò che essi sanno meglio di lui. Finita la novella di Panfilo, della quale le donne avevano tanto riso che ancor ridono, la reina ad Elissa commise che seguitasse, la quale ancora ridendo incominciò. Io non so, piacevoli donne, se egli mi si verrà fatto di farvi con una mia novelletta, non men vera che piacevole, tanto ridere quanto ha fatto Panfilo con la sua, ma io me ne 'ngegnerò. Nella nostra città, la qual sempre di varie maniere e di nuove genti è stata abondevole, fu, ancora non è gran tempo, un dipintore chiamato Calandrino, uom semplice e di nuovi costumi, il quale il più del tempo con due altri dipintori usava, chiamati l'un Bruno e l'altro Buffalmacco, uomini sollazzevoli molto, ma per altro avveduti e sagaci, li quali con Calandrino usavan per ciò che de'modi suoi e della sua simplicità sovente gran festa prendevano. Era similmente allora in Firenze un giovane di maravigliosa piacevolezza, in ciascuna cosa che far voleva astuto e avvenevole, chiamato Maso del Saggio; il quale, udendo alcune cose della simplicità di Calandrino, propose di voler prender diletto de'fatti suoi col fargli alcuna beffa, o fargli credere alcuna nuova cosa. E per avventura trovandolo un dì nella chiesa di San Giovanni, e vedendolo stare attento a riguardar le dipinture e gl'intagli del tabernacolo il quale è sopra l'altare della detta chiesa, non molto tempo davanti postovi, pensò essergli dato luogo e tempo alla sua intenzione; e informato un suo compagno di ciò che fare intendeva, insieme s'accostarono là dove Calandrino solo si sedeva, e faccendo vista di non vederlo, insieme cominciarono a ragionare delle virtù di diverse pietre, delle quali Maso così efficacemente parlava come se stato fosse un solenne e gran lapidario. A'quali ragionamenti Calandrino posto orecchie, e dopo alquanto levatosi in piè, sentendo che non era credenza, si congiunse con loro; il che forte piacque a Maso; il quale, seguendo le sue parole, fu da Calandrin domandato dove queste pietre così virtuose si trovassero. Maso rispose che le più si trovavano in Berlinzone, terra de'Baschi, in una contrada che si chiamava Bengodi, nella quale si legano le vigne con le salsicce, e avevasi un'oca a denaio e un papero giunta, ed eravi una montagna tutta di formaggio parmigiano grattugiato, sopra la quale stavan genti che niuna altra cosa facevan che far maccheroni e raviuoli, e cuocergli in brodo di capponi, e poi gli gittavan quindi giù, e chi più ne pigliava più se n'aveva; e ivi presso correva un fiumicel di vernaccia, della migliore che mai si bevve, senza avervi entro gocciol d'acqua. - Oh, - disse Calandrino - cotesto è buon paese; ma dimmi, che si fa de'capponi che cuocon coloro? Rispose Maso: - Mangiansegli i Baschi tutti. Disse allora Calandrino: - Fostivi tu mai? A cui Maso rispose: - Di'tu se io vi fu'mai? Sì vi sono stato così una volta come mille. Disse allora Calandrino: - E quante miglia ci ha? Maso rispose: - Haccene più di millanta, che tutta notte canta. Disse Calandrino: - Dunque dee egli essere più là che Abruzzi. - Sì bene, - rispose Maso - si è cavelle. Calandrino semplice, veggendo Maso dir queste parole con un viso fermo e senza ridere, quella fede vi dava che dar si può a qualunque verità più manifesta, e così l'aveva per vere, e disse: - Troppo ci è di lungi a'fatti miei, ma se più presso ci fosse, ben ti dico che io vi verrei una volta con essoteco, pur per veder fare il tomo a quei maccheroni, e tormene una satolla. Ma dimmi, che lieto sie tu, in queste contrade non se ne truova niuna di queste pietre così virtuose? A cui Maso rispose: - Sì, due maniere di pietre ci si truovano di grandissima virtù: l'una sono i macigni da Settignano e da Montici, per virtù de'quali, quando son macine fatti, se ne fa la farina; e per ciò si dice egli in que'paesi di là, che da Dio vengono le grazie e da Montici le macine; ma ecci di questi macigni sì gran quantità, che appo noi è poco prezzata, come appo loro gli smeraldi, de'quali v'ha maggior montagne che monte Morello che rilucon di mezza notte vatti con Dio. E sappi che chi facesse le macine belle e fatte legare in anella, prima che elle si forassero, e portassele al soldano, n'avrebbe ciò che volesse. L'altra si è una pietra, la quale noi altri lapidari appelliamo elitropia, pietra di troppo gran virtù, per ciò che qualunque persona la porta sopra di sè, mentre la tiene, non è da alcuna altra persona veduto dove non è. Allora Calandrin disse: - Gran virtù son queste; ma questa seconda dove si truova? A cui Maso rispose, che nel Mugnone se ne solevan trovare. Disse Calandrino: - Di che grossezza è questa pietra? O che colore è il suo? Rispose Maso: - Ella è di varie grossezze, ché alcuna n'è più e alcuna meno, ma tutte son di colore quasi come nero. Calandrino, avendo tutte queste cose seco notate, fatto sembiante d'avere altro a fare, si partì da Maso, e seco propose di voler cercare di questa pietra; ma diliberò di non volerlo fare senza saputa di Bruno e di Buffalmacco, li quali spezialissimamente amava. Diessi adunque a cercar di costoro, acciò che senza indugio e prima che alcuno altro n'andassero a cercare, e tutto il rimanente di quella mattina consumò in cercargli. Ultimamente, essendo già l'ora della nona passata, ricordandosi egli che essi lavoravano nel monistero delle donne di Faenza, quantunque il caldo fosse grandissimo, lasciata ogni altra sua faccenda, quasi correndo n'andò a costoro, e chiamatigli, così disse loro: - Compagni, quando voi vogliate credermi, noi possiamo divenire i più ricchi uomini di Firenze, per ciò che io ho inteso da uomo degno di fede che in Mugnone si truova una pietra, la qual chi la porta sopra non è veduto da niun'altra persona; per che a me parrebbe che noi senza alcuno indugio, prima che altra persona v'andasse, v'andassimo a cercare. Noi la troveremo per certo, per ciò che io la conosco; e trovata che noi l'avremo, che avrem noi a fare altro se non mettercela nella scarsella e andare alle tavole de'cambiatori, le quali sapete che stanno sempre cariche di grossi e di fiorini, e torcene quanti noi ne vorremo? Niuno ci vedrà; e così potremo arricchire subitamente, senza avere tutto dì a schiccherare le mura a modo che fa la lumaca. Bruno e Buffalmacco, udendo costui, fra sé medesimi cominciarono a ridere, e guatando l'un verso l'altro fecer sembianti di maravigliarsi forte, e lodarono il consiglio di Calandrino; ma domandò Buffalmacco, come questa pietra avesse nome. A Calandrino, che era di grossa pasta, era già il nome uscito di mente, per che egli rispose: - Che abbiam noi a far del nome, poi che noi sappiam la virtù? A me parrebbe che noi andassimo a cercare senza star più. - Or ben, - disse Bruno - come è ella fatta? Calandrin disse: - Egli ne son d'ogni fatta, ma tutte son quasi nere; per che a me pare che noi abbiamo a ricogliere tutte quelle che noi vederem nere, tanto che noi ci abbattiamo ad essa; e per ciò non perdiamo tempo, andiamo. A cui Brun disse: - Or t'aspetta; - e volto a Buffalmacco disse: - A me pare che Calandrino dica bene; ma non mi pare che questa sia ora da ciò, per ciò che il sole è alto e dà per lo Mugnone entro e ha tutte le pietre rasciutte, per che tali paion testé bianche delle pietre che vi sono, che la mattina, anzi che il sole l'abbia rasciutte, paion nere; e oltre a ciò molta gente per diverse cagioni è oggi, che è dì di lavorare, per lo Mugnone, li quali vedendoci si potrebbono indovinare quello che noi andassimo faccendo, e forse farlo essi altressì, e potrebbe venire alle mani a loro, e noi avremmo perduto il trotto per l'ambiadura. A me pare, se pare a voi, che questa sia opera da dover fare da mattina, che si conoscon meglio le nere dalle bianche, e in dì di festa, che non vi sarà persona che ci vegga. Buffalmacco lodò il consiglio di Bruno, e Calandrino vi s'accordò, e ordinarono che la domenica mattina vegnente tutti e tre fossero insieme a cercar di questa pietra; ma sopra ogn'altra cosa gli pregò Calandrino che essi non dovesser questa cosa con persona del mondo ragionare, per ciò che a lui era stata posta in credenza. E ragionato questo, disse loro ciò che udito avea della contrada di Bengodi, con saramenti affermando che così era. Partito Calandrino da loro, essi quello che intorno a questo avessero a fare ordinarono fra sé medesimi. Calandrino con disidero aspettò la domenica mattina; la qual venuta, in sul far del dì si levò, e chiamati i compagni, per la porta a San Gallo usciti e nel Mugnon discesi, cominciarono ad andare in giù, della pietra cercando. Calandrino andava, come più volenteroso, avanti, e prestamente or qua e or là saltando, dovunque alcuna pietra nera vedeva, si gittava, e quella ricogliendo si metteva in seno. I compagni andavano appresso, e quando una e quando un'altra ne ricoglievano; ma Calandrino non fu guari di via andato, che egli il seno se n'ebbe pieno; per che, alzandosi i gheroni della gonnella, che all'analda non era, e faccendo di quegli ampio grembo, bene avendogli alla coreggia attaccati d'ogni parte, non dopo molto gli empié, e similmente, dopo alquanto spazio, fatto del mantello grembo, quello di pietre empiè. Per che, veggendo Buffalmacco e Bruno che Calandrino era carico e l'ora del mangiare s'avvicinava, secondo l'ordine da sé posto, disse Bruno a Buffalmacco: - Calandrino dove è? Buffalmacco, che ivi presso sel vedeva, volgendosi intorno e or qua e or là riguardando, rispose: - Io non so, ma egli era pur poco fa qui dinanzi da noi. Disse Bruno: - Ben che fa poco! a me par egli esser certo che egli è ora a casa a desinare, e noi ha lasciati nel farnetico d'andar cercando le pietre nere giù per lo Mugnone. - Deh come egli ha ben fatto, - disse allora Buffalmacco - d'averci beffati e lasciati qui, poscia che noi fummo sì sciocchi che noi gli credemmo. Sappi! chi sarebbe stato sì stolto che avesse creduto che in Mugnone si dovesse trovare una così virtuosa pietra, altri che noi? Calandrino, queste parole udendo, imaginò che quella pietra alle mani gli fosse venuta e che per la virtù d'essa coloro, ancor che lor fosse presente, nol vedessero. Lieto adunque oltre modo di tal ventura, senza dir loro alcuna cosa, pensò di tornarsi a casa; e volti i passi indietro, se ne cominciò a venire. Vedendo ciò, Buffalmacco disse a Bruno: - Noi che faremo? Ché non ce ne andiam noi? A cui Bruno rispose: - Andianne; ma io giuro a Dio che mai Calandrino non me ne farà più niuna; e se io gli fossi presso, come stato sono tutta mattina, io gli darei tale di questo ciotto nelle calcagna, che egli si ricorderebbe forse un mese di questa beffa - ; e il dir le parole e l'aprirsi e '1 dar del ciotto nel calcagna a Calandrino fu tutto uno. Calandrino, sentendo il duolo, levò alto il piè e cominciò a soffiare, ma pur si tacque e andò oltre. Buffalmacco, recatosi in mano uno de'ciottoli che raccolti avea, disse a Bruno: - Deh! vedi bel codolo, così giugnesse egli testé nelle reni a Calandrino! - e lasciato andare, gli diè con esso nelle reni una gran percossa. E in brieve in cotal guisa or con una parola, e or con una altra su per lo Mugnone infino alla porta a San Gallo il vennero lapidando. Quindi, in terra gittate le pietre che ricolte aveano, alquanto con le guardie de'gabellieri si ristettero; le quali, prima da loro informate, faccendo vista di non vedere, lasciarono andar Calandrino con le maggior risa del mondo. Il quale senza arrestarsi se ne venne a casa sua, la quale era vicina al Canto alla Macina; e in tanto fu la fortuna piacevole alla beffa, che, mentre Calandrino per lo fiume ne venne e poi per la città, niuna persona gli fece motto, come che pochi ne scontrasse, per ciò che quasi a desinare era ciascuno. Entrossene adunque Calandrino così carico in casa sua. Era per avventura la moglie di lui, la quale ebbe nome monna Tessa, bella e valente donna, in capo della scala; e alquanto turbata della sua lunga dimora, veggendol venire, cominciò proverbiando a dire: - Mai, frate, il diavol ti ci reca! ogni gente ha già desinato quando tu torni a desinare. Il che udendo Calandrino, e veggendo che veduto era, pieno di cruccio e di dolore cominciò a gridare: - Ohimè, malvagia femina, o eri tu costì? Tu m'hai diserto; ma in fè di Dio io te ne pagherò - ; e salito in una sua saletta e quivi scaricate le molte pietre che recate avea, niquitoso corse verso la moglie, e presala per le treccie la si gittò a'piedi, e quivi, quanto egli poté menar le braccia e'piedi, tanto le diè per tutta la persona pugna e calci, senza lasciarle in capo capello o osso addosso che macero non fosse, niuna cosa valendole il chieder mercé con le mani in croce. Buffalmacco e Bruno, poi che co'guardiani della porta ebbero alquanto riso, con lento passo cominciarono alquanto lontani a seguitar Calandrino, e giunti a piè dell'uscio di lui, sentirono la fiera battitura la quale alla moglie dava, e faccendo vista di giugnere pure allora, il chiamarono. Calandrino tutto sudato, rosso e affannato si fece alla finestra, e pregogli che suso a lui dovessero andare. Essi, mostrandosi alquanto turbati, andaron suso e videro la sala piena di pietre, e nell'un de'canti la donna scapigliata, stracciata, tutta livida e rotta nel viso dolorosamente piagnere, e d'altra parte Calandrino scinto e ansando a guisa d'uom lasso sedersi. Dove come alquanto ebbero riguardato, dissero: - Che è questo, Calandrino? Vuoi tu murare, che noi veggiamo qui tante pietre? - E oltre a questo soggiunsero: - E monna Tessa che ha? E'par che tu l'abbi battuta; che novelle son queste? Calandrino, faticato dal peso delle pietre e dalla rabbia con la quale la donna aveva battuta, e dal dolore della ventura la quale perduta gli pareva avere, non poteva raccogliere lo spirito a formare intera la parola alla risposta. Per che soprastando, Buffalmacco ricominciò: - Calandrino, se tu aveva altra ira, tu non ci dovevi perciò straziare come fatto hai; ché, poi sodotti ci avesti a cercar teco della pietra preziosa, senza dirci a Dio né a diavolo, a guisa di due becconi nel Mugnon ci lasciasti, e venistitene, il che noi abbiamo forte per male; ma per certo questa fia la sezzaia che tu ci farai mai. A queste parole Calandrino sforzandosi rispose: - Compagni, non vi turbate, l'opera sta altramenti che voi non pensate. Io, sventurato! avea quella pietra trovata; e volete udire se io dico il vero? Quando voi primieramente di me domandaste l'un l'altro, io v'era presso a men di diece braccia; e veggendo che voi ve ne venavate e non mi vedavate, v'entrai innanzi, e continuamente poco innanzi a voi me ne son venuto. E, cominciandosi dall'un de'capi, infino la fine raccontò loro ciò che essi fatto e detto aveano, e mostrò loro il dosso e le calcagna come i ciotti conci gliel'avessero, e poi seguitò: - E dicovi che, entrando alla porta con tutte queste pietre in seno che voi vedete qui, niuna cosa mi fu detta, ché sapete quanto esser sogliano spiacevoli e noiosi que'guardiani a volere ogni cosa vedere; e oltre a questo ho trovati per la via più miei compari e amici, li quali sempre mi soglion far motto e invitarmi a bere, né alcun fu che parola mi dicesse né mezza, sì come quegli che non mi vedeano. Alla fine, giunto qui a casa, questo diavolo di questa femina maladetta mi si parò dinanzi ed ebbemi veduto, per ciò che, come voi sapete, le femine fanno perder la virtù ad ogni cosa: di che io, che mi poteva dire il più avventurato uom di Firenze, sono rimaso il più sventurato; e per questo l'ho tanto battuta quant'io ho potuto menar le mani, e non so a quello che io mi tengo che io non le sego le veni; che maladetta sia l'ora che io prima la vidi e quand'ella mi venne in questa casa! E raccesosi nell'ira, si voleva levar. per tornare a batterla da capo. Buffalmacco e Bruno, queste cose udendo, facevan vista di maravigliarsi forte e spesso affermavano quello che Calandrino diceva, e avevano sì gran voglia di ridere che quasi scoppiavano; ma, vedendolo furioso levare per battere un'altra volta la moglie, levatiglisi allo 'ncontro il ritennero, dicendo di queste cose niuna colpa aver la donna, ma egli che sapeva che le femine facevano perdere la virtù alle cose e non le aveva detto che ella si guardasse d'apparirgli innanzi quel giorno: il quale avvedimento Iddio gli aveva tolto o per ciò che la ventura non doveva esser sua, o perch'egli aveva in animo d'ingannare i suoi compagni, a'quali, come s'avvedeva d'averla trovata, il doveva palesare. E dopo molte parole, non senza gran fatica, la dolente donna riconciliata con essolui, e lasciandol malinconoso colla casa piena di pietre, si partirono.